Catalyzed Star
"The super-powered catalyzed star can upgrade ores many times over before finally giving in." Overview The Catalyzed Star is a Reborn Fusion-tier item that was released on March 8th, 2017, but was first revealed on Berezaa's Twitter. It is a direct upgrade to the Morning Star (which is one of its two fusion items, the other being The Catalyst), since it upgrades ore at a higher multiplier of x1.65, but also has an identical upgrade cap of $1NvD. The upgrade beam of the Morning Star is now touching the conveyor, allowing for a much simpler usage than the Morning Star on both looping and standard setups without the need for Conveyor Ramp with Nuclear Conveyors or an Ore Cannon/Ore Collider. The Catalyzed Star can also be used as a substitute for The Catalyst. It has a one-use 5x multiplier instead of the 4x multiplier of the regular Catalyst. However, a drawback of the Catalyzed Star is its two-units-wider width over The Catalyst, preventing the use of most portable upgraders, which are usable on the regular Catalyst. Both can be used together without the use of a resetting device, however, so there really is no need to pick one over the other. Still, the Catalyzed Star can substitute the Morning Star to get the True Overlord Device after sacrifice with a less complex and faster setup. Appearance The Catalyzed Star is wider than both The Catalyst and the Morning Star. Unlike the Morning Star, it has an upgrade beam that touches it's conveyor, similar to the upgrade beam of The Catalyst (although smaller), which is a deep sunset red colour, and probably originates from the combination of the Catalyst's powerful red and the Morning Star's strong yellow as their signature upgrade colours. It also has a fire on the two corners of each end, whereas Morning Star has one fire on its bottom right corner. The Catalyzed Star's Star also features more points than the Morning Star's. Trivia * This upgrader is better than the Morning Star, not just because of the area of the upgrader, but also the multiplier is better. Morning Star does x1.6, and this does x5 on the first upgrade, and x1.65 the rest of the time. *The upgrader part on the Catalyzed Star resembles the shape of a keyhole. *Even though Reborn Fusions aren't really supposed to stack with their original reborn counterparts, the Catalyzed Star still stacks with Morning Star and The Catalyst respectively (and their evolutions). *In the Layout Update, the Catalyzed Star, along with the rest of the Star family, received massive nerfs. The Catalyzed Star's cap was reduced from $1QnV to $1NvD. Many players are extremely upset about this change. It is possible that this was because Berezaa wanted the newly added Neutron Star to be seen as more powerful while still being reasonable. *Like other items in the star family, there is an exploit with this item that lets players quickly max out ore value whilst not taking up much space. This is done with the drawbridge and has been changed for the other items in the star family to prevent doing it but still has not been changed for Catalyzed Star as of May 2019. Category:Upgrader Category:Reborn Fusion Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Fire Category:Medium Category:Rebirth Category:Enchantment Requirement Category:Star Category:Multiple Multiplier Upgrader